


Dirty Little Devil

by blondezilla90



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Bossy!Chloe, Chloe being mushy over his wings, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlets, I Love You, Lucifer being soft, Prompts Welcome, Sleeping Chloe, Snake Position, Tickeling, Wings, bathrom fuck, fluff tho, from behind, fully cothed oh, hello wing kink, mostly smut?, tags get updated as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondezilla90/pseuds/blondezilla90
Summary: My attempt to get back into writing. I haven't written in ages, but I am trying to get back into it. I will start posting small ficlets and one shots in here. Please send me prompts, they are ALWAYS welcome. Deckerstar only. Nothing is beta read and english is not my first language. If you happen to have time and you are feel comfortable as a beta, DM me.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 69
Kudos: 263





	1. Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the beast with feedback. My anxiety will thank you later.

“Luuuuciiiiferrrr lemme get up,” Chloe whined as she tried to wiggle out of the devils grasp. He was holding her firmly against his very naked body. A squeak escaped her as she felt one of his arms loosen around her, his hand gently gliding down to her hip. Her head turned and she squinted her eyes, spotting his mischievous smile.

“Just you wait, Detective. I will make it worth your while,” he mumbled into her neck, pressing his lips to the base to gently bite her. Chloe rolled her eyes and tried once more to wiggle herself out of his arms.

“But I need to pee Lucifer, please,” she begged and pressed her legs together. After last nights' activities (yes, multiple, that was a thing now) and being too exhausted to get up, her bladder now was begging to be emptied, but Lucifer wasn't having it.

“I told you I'd make it worth your while darling. Just be patient.” His voice was low, causing a shiver to run down Choles' spine. She let out an exaggerate sigh and stopped her struggle momentarily, pressing her thighs together instead.

“I do not see the point in this, but go ahead. It's not my mattress that will get ruined.” Lucifer laughed at the adorable pout on her face, his lips seeking hers for a passionate kiss. The grasp on her body loosened entirely, his left hand gliding between Chloe and the bed. His talented fingers slowly unbuttoned the white dress shirt she was wearing. Chloe let out a big huff and gently elbowed him.

“You really want to have sex right now? You cannot wait another-,” she gasped as Lucifer trusted his hips right into her ass, his already hard cock rubbing against her shirt covered buttcheeks.

“Detective,” he whispered seductively, “maybe there is a reason behind that.....” He smirked and used his right hand to push the offending white garment of out of the way after unbuttoning it, exposing her body to his hungry gaze. Her thighs were clamped, her back slightly arched. Lucifer's grin got even wider as his left hand cupped her breast and flicked her hardend nipple.

“Have you ever had an orgasm with a full bladder? It makes everything....much...more....intense.” He punctuated every word with a nip at her neck, running his tongue up along her jaw and claiming her mouth in a hot kiss. Chloe let out a moan and relaxed a tad, her hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“Just trust me,” he whispered and dipped his head at the same time as his right hand, his nimble finger immediately finding her engorged clit wedged between her lips. He flicked it lightly and grinned as she moaned. He loved how fast she was putty in his hands. His fingers kept flicking the sensitive bundle of nerves, his tongue licking at her lips in the same rhythm. It drew Chloe to sheer insanity. She wanted to relax her legs to make more room, but was hestitant cause she did not want to make a mess. Lucifer seemed to sense just that and pulled away a bit, looking directly into her eyes.

“Trust me,” he whispered again and Chloe finally felt all her defenses fall away. Her thighs went slack and Lucifer rewarded her with another fiery kiss. He let his hand slip down to her opening, gathering some of the wetness to brush it up against her clit. His mouth was firmly sealed over Chloe's. He let his fingers brush against her clit, working her up even more.

“Oh Lucifer,” Chloe moaned. She pulled away from their kiss when oxygen became a necessity. Her entire lower body was pleasently tense and the stimulation on her clit drove her insane. She mewled at the feeling and her thighs actually parted even more, giving Lucifer all the room he needed to work his magic on her.

“Doesn't it feel nice?” His voice was thick with want and Chloe shuddered at the sound of it. Her head nodded yes, letting out a groan as the palm of his left hand pressed directly on her full bladder. His right fingers rubbing even fiercer against the sensetive bundle of nerves. Chloe sighed as a warm feeling spread through her body. He pressed even harder into her, two of his fingers sliding down in her body. He made a come hither motion, his thumb still flicking her clit. Her body bowed off the bed as she shrieked at the sudden added stimulation. Lucifer growled at the sight of her eyes clamped shut, her hands holding on to his arm as he worked her up even more. He repeatedly brushed over the rough patch of skin within her, his own hips seeking friction against her ass.

“Come for me,” he breathed into her ear and nipped at her earlobe, a gush of wetness lubricating his fingers further as he quickened his pace. Chloe moaned loudly as her entire body went stiff, his fingers playing her like an instrument. One more stroke and she was a goner. She yelped and held her breath as her muscles contracted around his fingers, white dots appearing behind her eyelids. Another loud moan escaped her and he carefully slowed down his hand, her entire body going slack. Lucifer held her and scattered tiny kisses all over her face, removing his hand from between her legs. Chloe opened her eyes just in time to see Lucifer lifting his soaked fingers against his lips, his tongue darting out to lap up the juices coating them.

“Delicious.”


	2. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apperantly I am on a roll? I am not even sorry. I needed some desperate in charge Chloe fucking Luci. Esp. with the blazing eyes. I am totally losing my lesbian street cred over them.

The music was booming through Lux as Chloe leaned back on the couch in the VIP section. It was Saturday night and the club was crowded. The air was heavy and thick. Her gaze wandered over to where Lucifer was playing the piano in the middle of the room. His voice was soft and his hands effortlessly flew over the keys of his piano. Chloe watched intently while sipping her scotch, a habit she picked up after Lucifer left for hell many, many months ago. She loved the soft burn in the back of her throat, the alcohol making her body feel warm and fuzzy. A small smile graced her features as his look met hers across the room. She shivered at the intensity, loving the fact that no matter how many women Lucifer was surrounded by, he had only eyes for her. She took another sip and licked her lips, his eyes fusing with hers. The air seemed to grow even thicker, laced with electricity. She shifted a bit and noticed the wetness between her legs. She blushed, feeling a bit silly how much Lucifer singing turned her on. It was either that or the fact she hadn't seen him in three days.

As the song came to a finish, she downed the rest of her scotch and put the glass down on the table, her eyes never wavering from Lucifer. She got up and Patrick was nice enough to move the red velvet rope for her. She thanked him with a nod and with the grace of a cat made her way over to her devilish handsome boyfriend. He met her halfway, ignoring all the women who tried to get his attention.

“Hi,” she breathed as they were face to face, his hand cupping hers to pull her in for a kiss.

“Hello Dective,” he mumbled against her lips and wrapped his other arm around her hips, pulling her close enough to press himself entirely against her. She smiled, her arms gliding over his suit, her hands grabbing the lapels of it. They lost themselves in each other, their bodies pressed closed against one another. Neither could care less about anyone else in the room. That was until some random dude stumbled into Chloe, causing Lucifer to whip around and grab him by the throat. The guy raised his arms and Lucifer growled as his eyes flashed red for a second. 

“Lucifer,” Chloe said calmly and put a hand on his arm. He instantly loosened his grip on the guy, who shook a bit in fear.

“I am sorry dude....really... I didn't mean....,” the guy never finished as Lucifer gave him a slow push, taking Chloe's hand to lead her towards the back. She turned her head and mouthed a quick sorry, letting Lucifer guide her through the throngs of people. Chloe didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact she hadn't seen her boyfriend in a few days, but the blazing of his eyes left her panties even wetter than before. 

“Missed me?” She chuckled. He whipped around and wrapped his arms around her once more, leaning down to attack her mouth.

“Always,” he muttered and let his tongue dance over lips, prying them apart to deepen the kiss. The two of them just stood there making out like a couple of horny teenagers.

“We should...maybe...head upstairs?” Lucifer mumbled between kisses, his hands roaming her body freely. Chloe sighed as he squeezed her ass, pressing his lower half harder into her. She could feel just how much he had missed her. She pulled her head back and looked over his shoulder, seeing how many people were between themselves and the elevator to the penthouse. She sighed at the amount in their way and instead made a different decision. She let her hand grab the top of his vest and guided him towards the bathroom of the club. She would blame this on the alcohol later, but right now she did not want to wait any second longer.

“Detective,” Lucifer mewled as he picked up on her intentions. “Naughty.”

“Shut up,” she growled and led him inside the rather pompous bathroom. 

“OUT,” she barked at the two girls chatting by the sinks. Lucifer raised his eyebrows and he felt his pants grow even tighter. The girls gave Chloe a knowing smirk and grabbed their things, leaving the room as quickly as possible. Chloe grinned and locked the door, turning around to look at Lucifer who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Detective, so bossy. Lucifer likes,” he winked and laughed as Chloe blushed.

“No reason to be shy,” he whispered and took a step towards her. “It's really....hot.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Chloe hissed and got on her tip toes, her arm pulling him down to connect their lips. It was needy and desperate and everything so unlike her. Lucifer felt like he was in his personal heaven. The kiss was passionate, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. Her hands made quick work of opening his belt, growling as she felt his erection straining against the zipper of his pants. She just wanted him inside of her.

“Take me,” she mewled rather needily as she pulled away heaving, trying to fill her lungs with oxygen. Lucifer's eyes blazed and his hands clamped around her hips, trying to lift her up.

“No,” she barked and shook her head. She turned around and hiked up her skirt, her eyes connecting with his via the mirror. Lucifer thought he would combust any second.

“A dirty little quickie it is,” he mumbled under his breath and grabbed her lower half, pressing himself against her. Chloe moaned, her hips moving against him to cause some friction.

“Please Lucifer....please....,” she whimpered and he smiled. He made quick work of unbuttoning his pants and opening the zipper, shimming his hips so the ridiculous expensive garment slid down his legs. Chloe licked her lips at the sight of his harden cock standing up proudly, begging for attention. She gasped rather loudly as his hand reached for her thong. He tore it off of her body, throwing it behind them.

“Beautiful.” He let his hand glide over her right cheek, his fingers teasing her dripping wet opening. A slap echoed through the bathroom and Chloe gasped, screaming as she felt him shift and thrust into her body.

“Fuck,” she hissed and grabbed the edge of the sink. Lucifer smiled and ran his hand up her spine, wrapping it around her throat. She swallowed hard as he tugged her up, his other arm coming around her mid drift to steady her. His hips snapped back and forth, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. 

“Harder.” Her voice quivered as he obliged. He pulled almost all the way out and trusted back in, a loud slap echoing through the room over the booming music outside. He kept a steady rhythm as he pounded into her, Chloe moaning and whining every time he moved. Every nerve in her body was on fire and all Chloe wanted was more. She must have said it out loud, because Lucifer picked up the pace and tightened the hand around her throat a little. His other sliding over belly and under her skirt to flick her clit. Her eyes snapped closed and she moaned.

“Look at me,” he roared, punishing her with a particularly hard thrust. She gasped, her eyes opening only to see his eyes blaze.

“Yes...yes...oh.....my....,” She bit her lower lip and stared at him. He kept fucking her at a punishable pace, his fingers rubbing her clit furiously. She was close, but she needed more. More of Lucifer.

“Do it again,” she choked out and Lucifer knew instantly what she meant. His lips tugged upwards and once more his eyes blazed, turning a fiery red. 

“Fuck yes....yes... Luci....fer...fuck,” she moaned as he fucked her frantically, his fingers pressing down hard on her clit. Chloe was screaming now, her entire body convulsing as she came. She clenched hard around him and went slack, but Lucifer had no issues holding her up. He kept thrusting into her a few more time, groaning as he finally spilled into her. Chloe was twitching with aftershocks, her entire body was buzzing. She felt Lucifer go soft within her and mewled as he nuzzled his face into her neck, trying to catch his breath.

“You will be the death of me, Chloe....” His voice was muffled and she smiled, wiggling her hips. He moaned and carefully pulled out, turning her in his arms to press a loving kiss on her lips.

“Killing the devil....some might call me a hero for doing so,” she smirked and bit her lip, pecking Lucifers lips as he rolled his eyes.

“What a way to go. Fucked to death by a detective.”


	3. Wings Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Wing ficlet. I am a sucker for Lucifers wings.
> 
> This one has no smut as I wasn't sure if I should continue or not. If ya'll want the second, smutty part to this, please let me know in the comments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbac feeds the beast as well as prompts. Don't be shy guys. You can DM me or drop by my twitter: @toksicavenger to send them in.

“This whole invulnerable thing is only fun when it really works,” Lucifer groaned as he reached behind his back, plucking three bullets from his wing. Chloe watched as he entered the bedroom and chucked off his ripped jacket and shirt, rolling his neck as his wings shook.

“I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed him so hard,” Chloe muttered and sighed. Lucifer turned around and shook his head.

“Nonsense detective. He took the shot. Free will is a thing, you know,” he winked and Chloe chuckled at that. 

“I still feel bad...you shouldn't have jumped in front of me,” her voice was low and she made her way over to Lucifer. She never grew tired of seeing him with his wonderful white wings out, although right now a sense of dread overcame her as she noticed the bloodstains matting some of his feathers together.

“You know very well I will never stop jumping infront of you.” He turned on his heel and cupped Chloe's cheek, “besides it is just a scratch compared to what could have happened to you. I cannot and I will not lose you, Chloe.”

His voice was soft and tears welled up in her eyes. She stretched herself on her tip toes and pressed her lips on his in a sift kiss. He returned it with enthusiasm, his wings twitching behind him. Yet, a tiny hiss escaped him and Chloe pulled away, her eyes drifting over to his right wing. She noticed how it was slightly crooked and she knew he was hurting more than he was letting on.

“I should get cleaned up,” he whispered defeated and let his wings drop behind him. He walked past her towards the bathroom, gathering a few things on his way. Chloe bit her lower lip and debated what she should do. She stripped herself of her work clothes and grabbed the ridiculously expensive satin robe which was draped over Lucifers bed. She slipped it on and inhaled his scent deeply, her eyes once more drifting over to the room he was in. She heard him rummage around and curse under his breath, seemingly struggling with his wings.

“Need help?” Lucifer's head whipped around and he saw Chloe stand in the door.

“It is okay. I can cope on my own,” he muttered and ran a wet washcloth over the bloodstains. 

“Let me,” she whispered as she walked towards him, her hand covering his. 

“I won't hurt you, I promise.”Lucifer eyed her suspiciously and reluctantly agreed, handing the wet cloth to Chloe. He watched her every move, how she walked over to the sink and rinsed the cloth in cold water, carefully taking each feather in her hand to clean it. She avoided the bullet wounds and cleaned off the excess of dried blood with such care it secretly melted his heart.

“That actually feels really nice, detective.” His voice was quiet and Chloe had to strain her ears to hear him. A proud smiled graced her face and she looked over at him. “No one has ever done this for me.” 

She did not answer him, instead kept cleaning his feathers in silence and utter concentration. She occasionally let her hand slide over his clean feathers, admiring how soft they were. Everytime she did so she felt Lucifer shudder a little.

“Are they really sensitive?” Curiosity got the better of her and she bit her bottom lip as Lucifer nodded his head. She ran her fingers through them some more and the wing wiggled a little, goosebumps appearing on upper body. Chloe smiled and pressed her lips to his shoulder, scattering it with tiny kisses. 

“Okay the feathers are clean.....we should apply something on the wounds and clean them of the dirty blood. I don't want them to get infected.” She moved over to the medicine cabinet, rummaging through it.

“There should be some peroxide in a red bottle,” he answered and shook his wing a little. It felt already much better than before. 

“Here we go,” she said proudly and held out the red bottle to Lucifer. She took some cotton pads and dabbed them in the foaming liquid.

“This might hurt a bit,” she whispered and took a hold of his wing. She cleaned out the three holes and smiled as they stopped bleeding entirely, already looking like they were healing. “All done.”

Lucifer stretched out his wings and flapped them a little, a few tiny down feathers raining down on Chloe. She giggled and watched as they floated all around her, her hand reaching out to catch one. She twirled it in her finger and looked over to Lucifer. He was grinning at her. She noticed how he tucked his left wing back in and she bit her lip, reaching out to touch his arm.

“Don't....I...kinda like them being out.” Her voice was shy and Lucifer laughed at her and unfurled again.

“Wing kink much?” He laughed even more as she blushed and slapped his chest. “Shut up.”

Chloe was now pouting, trying to turn around and walk away, but Lucifer wasn't having it. His arms reached out hold her by her hips, his wings closing around her as well to cage her. Chloe gasped as she was wrapped up in a wall of white feathers, her back leaning against the bare chest of Lucifer. 

“I never said it was a bad thing, detective.” His voice was laced with amusement, but Chloe didn't really care. She let her hands glide over his wings, mesmerized how they tightened further around her, the tip of one coming up to tickle her neck.

“They are so beautiful, Lucifer,” she turned around slowly and slid her hands on his shoulder, lightly scratching the base of his wings. “Just like you.”

“Chloe, I....” he sighed and looked down at her. She heard his heart thumping against his chest, knowing exactly what he wanted to say, but couldn't yet.

“Me too,” she whispered and pulled him closer, sealing her mouth over his for a long, slow kiss.


	4. Wings Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello....well here is part two of the wings fic....the smutty part. I don't know if I did it justice, but I am sure they will make a later apperance in this series. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback feeds the beast. Also: Prompts guyssss...prompts :)

“Hmmm, how about we move this elsewhere,” Lucifer whispered and wrapped his arms around Chloe. She nodded her head eagerly and squealed as he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his hips as he carried her through the penthouse to the bed.

“Sit down.” She slowly slid down on her feet and Lucifer loosened his wings around her. She immediately missed the contact, but was determined to show him exactly how she felt about him. A coy smile grazed her features as she leaned down to press her lips to his, running her tongue over his closed mouth to pry it open. Her hands made quick work of opening his belt while she deepened the kiss. Lucifer moaned when the back of her hand brushed the bulge in his pants. Chloe pulled away and pecked his lips once more, scattering tiny kisses all over his jaw and neck.He closed his eyes and threw his head back, curious hands quickly untying the knot of her robe. 

The garment parted and Chloe shrugged it off, leaving her bare except for her black lace panties. Lucifer swallowed hard at the sigh and his hands reached out to run them up her sides, cupping her breasts gently. She bit her lip and hurried as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. With one bold move she reached between them and grabbed his manhood, giving it a gentle squeeze. Lucifer swallowed hard and watched as she grabbed a pillow next to him. She dropped it to the floor, making her intentions clear. 

“Detective....” His voice was hoarse and Chloe ignored him, kneeling down on the soft material.

“Up,” she commanded and Lucifer followed suit, standing up in front of her. She rewarded him with a kiss to his lower abdomen, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers to pull them down. She stared up, his manhood bobbing up and down. She licked her lips and gave him a gentle push. He sat back down on the edge of the bed. Chloe spread his knees, moving closer to his body. She pursed her lips slightly and blew out air. Lucifer hissed and his hands clutched the sheets he was sitting on, his wings twitching at the pleasure she was inflicting upon him.

“Beautiful,” she murmured and leaned closer to press her lips to his pecks, kissing each of them before dipping her tongue into his belly button. She swirled around and finally followed the trail of hair below is waist, all the way up to the tip of his cock. His eyes followed her movement, his manhood twitching in anticipation. She let her hands wander over his naked thighs, running her nails over the sensitive skin inside. Lucifer shuddered and bucked his hips, feeling like he was going to explode the second she touched him.

“Chloe, please....” His voice was low and dripping with what only could be described as sex. She gave him a smile and finally wrapped her hands around his manhood, her tongue darting out to lick the tip. She closed her mouth around it and hollowed her cheeks, letting him slide in as far as she could take it. A moan roared through the penthouse and Lucifers hand found its way into her hair, tugging it slightly. His wings fluttered a little and the tips of them tickled her calves and thighs. She groaned at the contact and sucked him harder, sliding him back out until only the tip remained. She swirled her tongue around, tasting the first drops of pre-cum. She resumed her previous activities and hummed around his cock, getting an immediate reaction as Lucifer tugged her hair a bit harder his hips bucked slightly. 

“Oh fuck....,” he swore and clenched his teeth. He watched her as she sucked him off, her tongue all around him as her hands pumped the rest she could not fit. It was the hottest sight he had ever seen. 

“Enjoying yourself,” she teased as she straightened herself a bit, pumping his cock a lot faster now it was wet with her saliva.

“Very much,” he groaned, “but I'd much rather be inside of you.” 

“Well, take me.” 

She squealed as he leaned over and hoisted her up on his lap, his mouth immediately attaching to her right breast. He nibbled and sucked at her nipple, his hands clutching her hips as he pulled them towards himself. Chloe giggled at his eagerness and took a seat on his thighs, her thumb flicking over the tip of his cock. She bucked her hips as one of his hands made its way between her legs, pushing her panties to the side to let his fingers slide through her soaked core. He growled and nipped at her breast, letting it go with a loud pop before claiming her lips in a bruising kiss.

“Fuck me,” she hissed as his finger rubbed her clit, her hips bucking wildly. 

“With pleasure.” He moved her up slightly and pushed her panties further out of the way,guiding her closer to place his tip at her entrance. In one swift motion he slid into her, both gasping as he filled her up all the way, fitting snugly within her narrow channel. His wings shook a bit before coming around them, wrapping the two of them in a cocoon of feathers. His hands were on her hips and he started to guide her up and down, his mouth latching onto her collarbone. He bit and sucked the skin hard, leaving a bright red spot. He loved marking her. It was one of his favorite pass times. Chloe threw her head back in pleasure and squeezed her muscles around him, her hands gripping his shoulders as she arched her back. She bounced on his lap and rode him into oblivion. Her entire body was buzzing and trembling, her hips meeting his in a frantic pace.

“So good,” she rasped out and leaned closer, her mouth pressing to his as her hands cradled the top of his wings. She ran her fingers through his feathers, causing Lucifer to gasp and twitch underneath her. She lightly scratched the top of them, which made Lucifer buck his hips so hard she lost her balance. For a moment she thought she was gonna fall, but his wings tightened around them, cathcing her mid fall. She felt his feathers brush against her back and she screamed in pleasure. This was beyond anything she had every experienced. She was carefully nesteled in his wings, and Lucifer admired the sight and thrust she put into him and his wings.

“Fuck Lucifer....fuck....,” she moaned as he picked up an even faster pace. His head fell forward, attaching his mouth to her nipple to bite it. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and Chloe thought she may pass out any moment. He observered her face contured in pleasure as he kept a tight hold on her hips, guiding them in a punishing pace. He was so close to the edge already, but he was not gonna fall all by himself. He stretched his thumb out and flicked her clit, pressing down as he rewarded her with another hard thrust that made her bounce, the tip of his wings brushing her thighs. Chloe screamed, her entire body bowing as she clenched hard around his. She reached her peak just as Lucifer let himself go, spurting his seed deep into her body. The two of the moaned in unsion, Lucifer letting his arms slide around her as his wings flapped wildly during his orgasm. Chloe felt them moving against her, tickling her and she went slack in his arms. 

For several of minutes neither of them moved a muscle, Lucifers face buried in the crook of her neck as he tried to catch his breath. His wings seemed to have a mind of their own, once more wrapping around them like a cocoon. Chloe finally managed to open her eyes, her hands resuming caressing the spots where his wings were attached to his back. Lucifer mewled and darted out his tongue to lick a path up from her neck to her mouth, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

“Wow,” Chloe finally breathed out and as he pulled away, giving her lower lip a gentle nip. 

“Hmmmhmmm,” he sighed and nuzzled her cheek, totally content to just hold her with his arms and wings.


	5. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally saying the words Chloe was longing to hear. I really hope you are satisfied with what my mind came up with. I always imagined Lucifer saying it when he is at his most carefree.....and I kinda had this scenario in my head ever since the amazing morning after scene in 5x07.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be the last vanilla one for a while....I might dip into some kinkier stuff. Unless you guys want me to continue the fluff? Leave a comment or drop me a DM. Your feedback means the world to me and keeps me going. I am very self concious about my writing :(

“Lucifer stop, stooooop.” Chloe giggled as Lucifer was tickling her sides, his head nuzzled into the crook of her neck. She squirmed underneath him, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He wasn't having in and kept attacking her body, his heart fluttering as a loud snort escaped her.

“Luciiiii-fer pleaseeeee,” she heaved and tried to push him away. He momentarily stopped and popped up his head to look at her, a smile playing around his lips as he watched her calm down a little. She looked so utterly beautiful in the morning. It was among his most favorite times of the day. Watching her wake up all carefree and light, the issues of the outside world nonexistent. He let one of his hands glide up her body and cup her cheek, his teeth nipping at the finger that touched his lips. In moments like these his heart was full of love for her, warmth spreading through his chest.

“Good morning, Detective,” he murmured as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She eagerly welcomed him, sliding closer to deepen the kiss for a few seconds longer.

“Morning.” She smiled brightly at him while he pulled away, her hand cupping his cheek. They stared each other, neither really daring to break the spell. 

That was until Lucifer raised an eyebrow and rolled on top of Chloe to trap her beneath him. Curious eyes looked up at him as he smirked, his hands getting back to tickling her sides. She squealed and bucked beneath him, trying to get away. Laughter echoed throughout the penthouse and Lucifer felt his stomach flutter. The two had been dating for a couple of months now and he caught himself on more than one occasion being addicted to laughter. The noise sounded like music to his ears. It was one of the reasons he fell for her as hard as he did. 

“You are so mean.” Her voice was breathy and she desperately tried to surpress her laughter, failing miserable as he attacked her hips with his fingers.

“Well, I am the devil after all. It is an occupational hazard.” He wiggled his eyebrows and leaned down to kiss her. Chloe moaned at the contact and relaxed for a moment. 

“Devil...dork...I don't know anymore....but at least you are mine.” His heart soared at the words. 

_Mine_

“Yes indeed I am yours.....all of me,” he whispered softly and captured her lips in another kiss. His heart raced in his chest and he deepened the kiss, his lips prying apart hers to explore her mouth with his tongue. The both moaned and Chloe pressed up against his, her arms coming around his neck to hold him close.

“I love you so much, Chloe.” His voice was bearly above a whisper and both of them froze. He looked down at her face, noticing the tears that pooled in the corner of her eyes. 

“You....I....,” she stuttered. It struck her like lightening. She knew how he felt about her, yet he had never said it out loud.

“I love you,” he repeated softly, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. His eyes glazed over with a hint of tears and Chloe gasped, her heart hammering in her chest.

“I love you too....so so so much.” 

As if a dam broke free Lucifer attacked her mouth, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. The momentum took Chloe by surprised, but her body reacted on its own accord. She wiggled underneath him and spread her legs, wrapping them tightly around his hips. She felt a stir between them, his manhood suddenly stiff and twitching against her thigh. Their tongues battled for dominance and her hands frantically pushing the sheet around his hips out of the way. She moaned and wrapped her hand around his cock, squeezing him gently.

“Chloe, please,” he rasped as he pulled away breathlessly. His jaw clenched and his hips bucked into her hand.

“Make love to me,” she whispered, her right hand cupping his cheek. Lucifer leaned into it, the corner of his lips tugging up as he shifted himself above her, letting her line him up against her core. His head dipped down to kiss her and his hips slowly pushed forward. He felt the wetness engulfing his cock and a growl escaped him, his teeth sinking into her lower lip. She was so deliciously tight around him and it took all his restraintnto not fuck her like a rabbit. Once he was snugly fit between her spread legs, her muscles clenching around him hard, he carefully withdrew. He watched her as she threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes closed as she savored the moment.

“Look at me,” he choked out and snapped his hips hard. Chloe's breath hitched and she pried her eyes open, staring into the dark brown ones of Lucifer. He held her gaze as he established a slow, but hard rhythm, his body sliding against hers sensually. He adored the feeling of her all around him and her smell completely invading his senses. Right now the only thing in his in existance for him was the detective underneath him in the throes of passion.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered and kissed her, speeding up his movement. Chloe moaned and every fiber of her being fought against the urge to close her eyes, not wanting to miss a single moment. She wanted to answer him, but the lump in her throat made it impossible to speak. Instead she ran her hands over his back, her fingernails lightly scratching along spine. His body shivered and his hips bucked against her, causing his lower body to gride against hers.

“Do that again,” she moaned and pulled up her legs, resting her calves on his lower back. He obliged and ground down once more, rotating his hips in the process. Chloe gasped at the sensation, every rotation causing her clit to rub up against him.

“Don't stop....please don't stop...I am so close.” Her voice was rough and she swallowed hard, trying to gasp for air as he slowly fucked her to her peak. 

“Cum for me, Chloe,” he whispered into her ear, puncturing his request with a hard thrust. Her body bowed off the bed, her muscles clenching hard around him. He sped up and kept circling his hips, groaning loudly as her fingers dug into his ass cheeks. She yelped as she fluttered around him, her climax so intense she stopped breathing. 

“Fuck....Lucifer.” She gasped for air as every cell in her bodynwas lit on fire. He kept up his ministrations and he carried her through her orgasm, a particular hard clench triggering his own peak. They moaned in unison as Lucifer collapsed on top of her. His face was buried in her chest and he chased his breat while she held on to him for her dear life, not wanting to let her little devil go ever again.


	6. Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer hears Chloe dreaming and makes it his mission to wake her up in his very own devilish ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. A tad more....kink. Also slightly more descriptive. Hope you enjoy it :) 
> 
> Also, anything I write is consenual between them.
> 
> Feedback feeds the beast :D

“Hmm, oh yes right there.”

Lucifer woke up from his sleep with furrowed eyebrows, blinking a few times to get used to his surroundings. 

_Did Chloe just._

“Oh yeah,” she moaned in her sleep and snored, her body slightly flushed. He squinted his eyes and noticed her breathing was a bit quicker than normal when she was sleeping. He came to the conclusion she was dreaming.

_A naughty dream._

He smirked and watched her intently as she kept snoring away, the occasional moan and giggle escaping her. The moonlight shone through the window of her room and illuminated her,providing him with enough light to see her cheeks were blushing. A slight sheen of sweat covered her forehead and Lucifer licked his lips as his cock twitched in his pants. He carefully reached out and ran his fingertip lightly over her collarbone, parting his shirt that she was wearing to sleep. Chloe did not move and Lucifer bit his lips, his finger running between the valley of her breasts. He noticed the goosebumps forming and Chloe mewled in her sleep, subconsciously moving closer to Lucifers heat next to her.

With the grace of a panther he moved the sheets down her body, his hand unbuttoning the shirt and parting it to expose her nude form to him. His heart soared at the sight and he leaned over to lightly brush his lips against her neck. His gaze flicked up and she was still snoring away. He upped his game and let his finger tickle her rib cage and stomach, causing Chloe to squirm and gasp. He kept up his ministrations and slipped lower, his finger circling her belly button and moving lower to gently caress the tuft of hair that lead to her core. He noticed how her breathing grew shallower, a sign she was slowly coming to her senses. It was his cue to slide down her body and climb over her, parting her thighs to kneel between them. He looked down at his miracle, licking his lips as the moonlight reflected in the wetness coating her thighs and crotch. She was dripping wet and he mentally made a note to ask her what exactly she had been dreaming about. Very slowly he leaned down and got comfortable between her thighs, brushing his lips over the insides of them. Chloe squirmed and moaned, her hand flailing around till she caught a handful of his hair.

“Lucifer,” she breathed out and the devil smirked. His curious finger ran over her crotch, tickling her lightly as he blew on her engorged clit peeking out from between her lips. She moaned a little louder this time and Lucifer took this as his cue to go on. He made contact with the wetness pooling at her opening, he himself growling at the amount. He could not resist any longer and he dipped down, the tip of his tongue dipping into her body and sliding up to her clit to suck it into his mouth. Chloe hissed and her hips bucked wildly at the contact. Her eyes opened and she noticed it was still dark, a wet feeling between her legs. It was than she heard the slight sucking noise and the source of the warm feeling spreading throughout her body. It originated from between her thighs.

“Fuck, Lucifer,” she moaned and felt him tilt his head to rub his beard against her thigh. One arm draped around her hips to hold her still, his mouth went to town on her. He sucked and nibbled, his tongue swirling all around her. Chloe trashed, her fingers tugging his hair to press him closer. She would never grow tired of Lucifer going down on her. His mouth far more talented than she could have ever imagined. 

“Awake yet?” He mumbled as he came up for a breath of air, his middle and pointer finger trapping her clit, rubbing up and down. Chloe nodded frantically and her hips bucked.

“Yes...yes.. please,” she whined and Lucifer smirked, leaning back down to suck her clit. His teeth grazed the sensitive bundle of nerves and Chloe twitched beneath him, the volume of moans growing louder and louder with each suck. He knew she was close, so he shifted and slid a finger into her body. She gasped as her muscles spasm around his fingers, demanding more. He obliged and slid a second one in, curling up to find the rough patch of skin on her front wall. 

“SHIT...FUCK.....Lucifer...” she yelled, her hands tugging his hair. He felt the pain but did not stop his ministrations, his tongue assaulting her clit as his fingers scissored within her body. Chloe snapped and her entire body stiffened, bowing off the bed as she came with a loud sob. He eased her down from her high and gently licked her lips, his fingers slowing down. He knew not to push her right after an orgasm as she grew super sensitive. He learned that the hard way.

“Oh my....,” Chloe moaned, her body relaxing. She felt Lucifer wipe his cheek on her thighs, kissing his way up her front. She was buzzing and grabbed his face to pull him in for a long, passionate kiss. She tasted herself on his lip, which only fueled her desire for him even more. Her breath hitched as his hips ground against her, feeling his cock through his pants against her sensitive core. No words were needed and Chloe raised her legs to hook her thumbs into his bottoms, sliding her down his hips eagerly. Lucifer pulled away and raised an eyebrow at the move, hissing when she grabbed him and pumped him a couple of times. She giggled. She had moves of her own and it would take a lifetime for him to find out about them all.

Chloe tugged him slightly to beckoning to finally join their bodies, but Lucifer had a different idea. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and she knew it meant something they had not done together was coming. She waited and bit her lip in anticipation, squealing when he flipped her around so she was laying on her front. He stripped off the shirt was wearing and dropped it next to bed, straddling her thighs to get comfortable. When he leaned over to press a kiss between her shoulder blades, she felt his erection brushing over her ass. She mewled and bowed a little, increasing the contact. Lucifer bit her skin and ground down, his cock sliding back and forth between her cheeks. 

“Little minx,” he whispered and bit her earlobe. Chloe turned her head and looked at him, biting her lower lip as he kept grinding harder against her.

“One day.” He ran a finger through the crease of her cheeks, stopping a moment at the puckered muscle. She moaned and nodded her head in approval. That caused Lucifer to growl and attack her mouth in a passionate kiss, his fingers slipping down to enter three of them in her soaked pussy. He swirled them around like his tongue in her mouth, coaxing different sounds from her. When he pulled out Chloe whined at the loss, her ass wiggling beneath him.

“Eager, aren't we detective?” He nipped at her jaw and straightened himself. He hungrily let his eyes roam over her body, his hands cupping her ass as he tilted his pelvis and slid his throbbing cock into her awaiting pussy. His thighs framed her, making her incredibly tight around his cock. Chloe buried her face in the pillow as she had never felt so full. Her hands desperate to hld something found his thighs, her digits digging into them to hold herself steady.

Lucifer didn't waste another second and started to thrust in and out of her. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, Lucifer grunting as he set a hard and fast pace. Chloe bounced beneath him with every thrust filling her up to the hilt. She gasped and heaved, clenching her pelvic muscles around Lucifer, who in return growled and leaned over to attach his mouth to her shoulder, biting and sucking the skin. 

“Chloe,” he moaned and slowed down his pace, snapping his hips harder instead. She whined, her hands scratching his thighs. “I am so close, Lucifer.” 

Her voice was muffled, but he heard her nonetheless, his hand sneaking underneath her to brush against her clit. Three, four strokes timed with his cock thrusting into her and he felt her coming with a flutter around his erection. He moaned at the feeling and kept thrusting, feeling his own climax approach. Instead of staying within her he pulled out of her body. Chloe whipped around to get a better view at him, nearly coming again at the sight of Lucifer fisting his glistening cock, spurt after spurt of his cum shooting from him and landing on her ass and lower body. She felt the hot mess on her body and she moaned, her breath hitching when he shifted and his tongue made contact with her right ass cheek. He mewled a little as he licked her clean, lingering a second between her cheeks to flick his tongue over her hole.

“Oh my...Lucifer.....that....,” she heaved as he finally flopped down next to her, a grin on his face. She noticed a bit of cum sticking to his chin and she leaned in and licked it away, her mouth covering his in a sweet kiss after.

“It was good, wasn't it?” He sounded smug and laughed as she rolled her eyes, snuggling into his side. She relaxed against him and buried her face in his chest, smiling as his arms came around her to hold her close.

“Feel free to wake me up like this more often,” she whispered tiredly and yawned, her eyes fluttering close. A slight laugh rumbled in his chest and he let his hand wander playfully down her body and between her legs. Chloe groaned and slapped his hand away.

“Let me sleep first,” she scolded him playfully and Lucifer laughed, kissing the top of her head.

“Duly noted, detective.”


End file.
